


A Little Jealousy (707xReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: The former Defender of Justice experiences jealousy...how will you react?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Little Jealousy (707xReader)

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone? Gearing up for the holidays? I hope everyone is well. ^^ Anyways, please enjoy this 707 reader insert. This was my first time writing for the Defender of Justice, so I'd love to hear some feedback about his characterization. Thank you for your continual support and love on my stories! <3

“(Y/nnnnnnnnn).” Your fiance rested his chin on your shoulder, drawing out your name dramatically. “When will you be finished with the budget?” 

You chuckled and reached up to pat his bright red hair. “Just a few more minutes, love.” You brought your hand back down to the keyboard to type a few more numbers into the spreadsheet. “What did you want to do for dinner tonight?” 

Saeyoung planted a soft kiss on your cheek before standing. “I’m fine with anything as long as we have Honey Buddha chips and PhD Pepper to go with it.” He giggled.

“Of course,” you replied, continuing to input numbers. After a few more minutes, you closed the document and spun your chair around to face Saeyoung. “Done!” 

The former agent’s face lit up and he held his arms open. “Yay!” 

Just as you were about to run into his arms, your phone buzzed. You sighed and picked up the device to see a text message from an unfamiliar number. “Hm. Sorry, Sae. Let me check this text.” After opening your phone with your fingerprint, you opened the messages app to read the text: _Hi (y/n), it’s Jun! It’s been a while, huh? Are you busy tomorrow night? Some of us from school are getting together to have a drink and catch up. Can you come?_

“Hey babe, do we have anything going on tomorrow night?” You looked back up to Saeyoung, who still had his arms spread for a hug. 

He slowly put his arms down and a frown took over his mouth. “We were supposed to go eat Korean barbeque with everyone. Jumin is paying.” Saeyoung added the last bit jokingly, amber eyes lighting up slightly. “Why?” 

You looked down at your phone again, lips turning down. “Hm. A friend from school just invited me to have a drink with some other classmates. And I haven’t seen them in years.” 

“But you’re friends with us now,” Saeyoung murmured, eyes downcast. 

Your brow furrowed at what you thought you’d heard. “What?” 

Saeyoung took off his striped glasses before turning away from you. "Nothing. I'll let everyone know you're hanging out with your other friends." 

"Sae…" you trailed off as he walked toward his office. "Come on." You stood to try and catch him but he cut you off by shutting the door behind him. You walked over to try the doorknob only to find that he’d locked it, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “Saeyoung...let’s talk about this.” 

Silence. You swallowed the lump in your throat, determined not to cry. Instead, you walked to pick up your phone and dialed your most recent call. After a few rings, he picked up. “Hey babe, what’s up?” 

“Zen. Are you home?” You tried to keep your voice even to avoid upsetting your albino friend. 

He paused. “Yeah, just got back from rehearsal. Why? Are you okay?” 

Your eyes filled with tears again; you hated it when people asked you that when you were trying to be strong. “Can we talk about it once I get over there?” 

“...Of course. Be careful on your way over.” Zen sounded suspicious, but he’d get an earful soon enough. You grabbed your keys and jacket before heading out the door. 

After a fifteen minute drive that felt more like an hour, you found yourself in front of Zen’s door. Before you could even raise your hand to knock, the door swung open. You lost it once your eyes met his ruby ones. “Zen…” you sniffled, tears overflowing as you ran into his open arms. 

He rubbed your back comfortingly as you sobbed into his black turtleneck. “Oh, sweetie. What happened?" 

"I-it's S-S-Saeyoung." Your lower lip trembled, words muffled by Zen's sweater. 

Zen pulled away to look down at you sternly. "Do I need to go and have a talk with him?" 

You shook your head and sniffled again. "No. He won't even talk to me right now." 

The albino actor sighed and led you into his living room. "Oh." He sat down beside you on the couch. "That kid. What am I gonna do with him?” Zen patted your back comfortingly. “Do you want to talk about it over some tea?” 

“Yes, thank you,” you croaked, wiping the fallen tears from your cheeks. 

Zen gave your back one last pat before he stood and crossed the short distance to the kitchen. Within a few minutes, he walked back to place a cup of tea in your hands. “Now, tell me what happened.” 

You spent the next hour filling Zen in on Saeyoung’s strange behaviour and unwillingness to talk. Zen nodded and squeezed your shoulder when certain parts of the story made you emotional again. “Just let it out, babe. It’s good for the soul.” 

“I just want to talk to him but he shut himself in his office,” you replied, not even bothering to wipe the tears that continued to stream down your face. 

Zen hummed in agreement, his arm slung around your shoulders. “I know. He’ll come around eventually. He loves you too much to ignore you for long.” 

You opened your mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a knock on Zen’s door. “Are you expecting someone?” 

“No. But I think I know who it may be.” Zen stood and hurried to open the door, revealing a familiar hooded figure. “I knew it.” 

Saeyoung’s golden eyes met yours and he gave you a small wave. “Hey…”

You folded your arms across your chest and turned to look away from him. “How did you know I was even here?” 

“I may have put a tracker in your phone.” 

You whipped around to see a grin on his handsome face. “Saeyoung!” you exclaimed in unison with Zen. 

Saeyoung chuckled and stepped inside Zen’s apartment. “I’m kidding. I know how close you are with Zen, so this was my first guess.” 

Sighing, you stood and walked toward the two men. You stopped in front of Zen and looked up at him. “Do you think you could give us some time alone, Zen?” 

“Of course. I’m actually going on a date, so...I should get going anyway.” Zen grinned sheepishly, his hand moving up to the back of his neck. 

You gasped. “Zen, you should’ve said something! I feel terrible.” 

Zen chuckled and put his hand on yours and Seven’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’ve explained myself. And she understands.” He winked down at you. “Maybe you will get to meet her soon if this date goes as planned.” 

“Okay. Be safe. And thanks.” You smiled weakly, dreading the impending conversation with Saeyoung. 

As soon as Zen walked out, you turned to look up at Saeyoung again. Instead of meeting his eyes, you focused on his forehead; you just couldn’t make yourself look into the pools of gold. “So.” 

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. “So...I came to apologize and explain myself.” Saeyoung moved to sit on the couch stiffly before looking down at his lap. You followed suit, leaving a generous amount of space between the two of you. 

“Yes, I’d appreciate that,” you snapped, folding your arms over your chest.

There was a slight pause before Saeyoung resumed the conversation. “I’m sorry, (y/n). Really. I was an absolute idiot back there and I let my emotions get the best of me.” 

You let your eyes find his, seeing how sincere they were; it melted the frustration in your heart. “But why, Sae? Why was it a problem that I wanted to see my other friends?" 

Saeyoung sighed and looked away. “I just...got jealous. You, Saeran, and the RFA are all I have. So I get protective and a bit possessive.” 

“Saeyoung…” you said, interlacing your fingers with his. You scooted closer to him. “I know that it can be hard to share the people that you care for with others. But I’m not actually going anywhere. You, your brother, and the RFA are my family.” 

You saw his lip quirk up slightly, his head turning back to you. “So...can I go with you tomorrow night and meet your other friends?” 

Smiling, you squeezed his hand. “Of course. I’d love that.” 

Saeyoung sighed and pulled you into his arms, resting his chin on the side of your head. “I love _you_ , (y/n).” He drew back and placed a kiss on your nose. “Thank you for always being patient with me.” 

“I love you, too.” You looked into his golden eyes for a moment before pressing your lips to his. 

“(Y/n)?” Saeyoung said against your lips. 

You drew back slightly to kiss his cheek. “Yes?” 

“Should we go and spy on Zen?” 

You laughed and nodded. “I thought you’d never ask!”


End file.
